Workout
by DekotaSkye
Summary: Parents worst nightmare when you would just like to have a little remance...in the middle of the night....


Workout  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. Just using them for a moment. FBF for her great suggestions and Beta.any other mistakes are mine, post before second reading. Rated: PG-shippy  
  
Aeryn rejoined John back in bed with all the children asleep in their own beds.  
  
"Finally, Ian's asleep. What about Aeryanna?" John asked. He pulled the cover up over his shoulders getting comfortable.  
  
Aeryn glance over at him and said, "She's tucked in. John?"  
  
After a few microts Aeryn glance at him again only to find his back turned to her. He answers in a low voice. "Yeah, babe?"  
  
"Aeryanna was telling me a real interesting story about the Princess and the Scarran." She reaches over and gives him a shake. "John, are you still awake?"  
  
Still unresponsive she pinches him on the arm. His hand flew up to the effected area and moans. "Aww! What did you do that for?"  
  
"I'm trying to have a conversation with you."  
  
"Can't it wait until morning?"  
  
"No, what was this story you and D'Argo were telling to Aeryanna."  
  
"Aeryn, please I'm tired."  
  
"John."  
  
"Come on honey, can't it wait?"  
  
"Oh right, just as long as it's before morning meal, or I won't guarantee D'Argo will be joining us."  
  
In answer to her statement she heard his soft snoring. "John?"  
  
She leans over him, her whispery breath gently strokes his ear as she says, "Oh John.I so disappointed you are so sleepy.hmmmm.oh baby, I'm really in a mood for hot, hard, fast sex."  
  
Turning over he looks into her warm gray-eyes. All traces of sleep cleared away.  
  
"I'm awake."  
  
"No, John, I should apologize, you're obviously tire and need your rest." She brushes his lips with hers as she drew back she let a lock of her scent hair trace over his chest. "I'll let you get back to your needed rest .and maybe we can."  
  
John rolls and leans over Aeryn, as she lay back on the bed. "Aeryn."  
  
She places a finger on his lips. "Shhh.it's all right.I understand as you get older."  
  
John first kissed her finger then her lips, quieting her. He mumbled in her mouth. "I'm rested now."  
  
John pulls her close, and she lays her head on his bare shoulder, she draws in his scent, feeling his warmth and the smooth hardness of him. His heart beat beneath her ear, slow and steady, and she put her hand on his chest to feel it. He kisses her then, a long, slow mingling of their mouths.  
  
She pulls back, her eyes drowning into his blue ones. He settles his lips onto hers, sipping the sweet nectar of her mouth, and his arms encircled her, crushing her softly. Her heart races, slow heat began to burn between them. Her moan mingles with his in the needs growing quickly out of control. He trails fire with his mouth down the side of her neck. Her hands couldn't get enough touching him, her mouth tasting him.  
  
Running her hands up and down his back from neck to buttocks she pulls him closer "Now, John," she whispered. "Now."  
  
There was no shame, no holding back, nothing but nearness and slick hot skin under her hands as he rose above her and into her, and her breath caught in the back of her throat as a wordless moan escaped her lips.  
  
"Come on, baby, slow it down.lets stretch the feelings out." he said, his voice a rasp.  
  
Aeryn moves under him and moans. "John, now."  
  
"Now.?" He whispers teasingly, as he response so slowly.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes," she replies, and he rolls, pulling her with him so she was on top, raising and lowering herself. She felt ready to explode. John plunged up wildly with his own need and she meets him.  
  
She called his name as the first feeling."Oh, John!"  
  
"Mommy.Daddy!" a sleepy voice calls out from the doorway.  
  
Aeryn rolled to John's side pulling the cover over herself. John made a grab at the coverlet keeping himself cover. "Aeryanna, what are you doing back up?"  
  
"I heard Ian crying," her voice whine.  
  
"Ah.the baby monitor didn't go off," John said looking over at the comm badge lying next to their bed.  
  
Aeryanna came farther into the room rubbing her eyes. "Mommy, why were you sitting on top of Daddy?"  
  
Aeryn looked at John for an answer. "She was teaching me a new move."  
  
"Why are you naked, Mommy?" Rubbing her eyes again she asked looking at her parents. "Daddy, where are your clothes?"  
  
John could feel himself breakout in a sweat. Pulling the covers higher, he said. "Honey, why don't you go back to your room and Mommy will come and tuck you in, ok?"  
  
Aeryanna cocked her head and studied her parents. "Where you and Mommy working out?"  
  
Confused, John asks her. "Where did you hear that from?"  
  
"Auntie Chi said that when you and Mommy are moving like that under the cover it's a workout. Was Mommy teaching you something new while on top?"  
  
John closed his eyes with a moan. He was going to have to have a long talk with Chiana about what she said in front of the kids.  
  
Moving to the other side of the bed almost taking all the covers, Aeryn looked for her clothing. She mentally added Chiana's name to the list as who to kill in the morning before first meal.  
  
Aeryanna came to stand at the foot of her parents' bed. She put her thumb up to her chin with a thoughtful look on her face. "Aunt Chiana went to Ian room, Mommy. She said you need time to finish your workout."  
  
John could feel the heat radiating off of his face. He asked in a soft voice. "Where was Aunt Chiana when you saw her, honey?"  
  
"Outside your door," Aeryanna started to twist her body as she picked at the fleece coverlet. "Daddy?"  
  
"Yeah, honey."  
  
"You know Aunt Chiana was laughing when Mommy screamed. Why?"  
  
John cut a glance at Aeryn, who now was on her hands and knees on the other side of the bed, picking up her scattered clothing. She had her back turned away, but he could see her shoulders shaking. That worried him.  
  
"I think we need to talk about this in the morning. It's time for little girls to go back to."  
  
"But, Daddy, I heard Mommy screaming out your name. Uncle Rygel said you were at again. What did he mean? Where you and Mommy having one of your talks, like you have with Uncle D'Argo?"  
  
Aeryn stood up with John's tee shirt on. "You are going back to bed, young lady. Like your father said we will have this discussion in the morning."  
  
Aeryn took Aeryanna's hand taking her back toward her room. Pulling the covers further around him John listen to Aeryanna talking to her mother.  
  
" I heard Aunt Chi say she like to work out under the covers. Mommy, can you teach me this workout. It sounds like fun."  
  
"You're to young for that kind of workout right now. We'll talk more about this in the morning."  
  
"Aunt Chi asked why I didn't go back to bed. I told her I was scare you might shoot Daddy. She laugh and said you were enjoying your workout to much.Mommy, does Uncle D'Argo like to work." John could hear Aeryanna voice fade.  
  
He flopped back onto the bed with his arm throw over his eyes. Frustrated, his mind races over what needs to be done about future interruptions. Locks on doors.he just wasn't too sure if it should be for their room or. Man he'll not get any sleep now when all he could think of what he and Aeryn didn't get to.He set up abruptly. What the frell was Chiana and Rygel doing outside their door anyway?  
  
Finis 


End file.
